Blame It on Heatstroke
by Eimi-san
Summary: Duero and Parfet try to fix the rising heat problem on the ship.


**Disclaimer to appease the mods: I don't own anything that has to do with Vandread, nor does the following fiction represent any of the thoughts and/or opinions of those that do. I'm just borrowing the characters and such for my own sick and twisted fantasies.**

Duero stared intently at his notes trying his best to concentrate, yet the rising heat of the medical room was slowly getting to him. It had already been at least an hour since he had given in to the scorching mist and taken off his lab coat. He wanted to curse the Pegasus for getting temperamental again and messing with the thermostat. Now he sat waiting as patiently as he could for Parfet to make her rounds his way.

"Doctor?" her voice brought an odd shiver despite the heat.

"Ah, well I must say that you are very much a welcomed sight, Parfet." He smiled gently and stood to assist her with her toolbox. Her cheeks reddened and the doctor assumed it was due to the temperature change. He made a quick scan of her appearance telling himself it was only in the interest of her health, and noticed that she still wore her thick jumpsuit. "You may want to remove that jacket if you plan on working in here for a bit. I tried myself to keep my own coat on, but to little avail." Again, her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. His own face felt warm as she reached to undo the first snap, and he quickly turned pretending to search for his notes. When he faced front again he saw that she had removed her jacket and tied it nicely around her waist.

"Now then, let's see if we can cool things down for you, Doctor!" She smiled brightly, her glasses pushing up to the top of her face, and he wondered what color her eyes were. Shaking the thought, though, he moved to her side as she tried to pry a panel off the wall. He smirked slightly at the sight of her feet planted against the wall with her small hands tugging relentlessly at the offending panel. He wondered if she had thought the position through as she would most assuredly end up on her rear the second the panel gave way.

"Here, let me help you." He stated simply as he moved even closer. He didn't know exactly what motivated him to wrap his arms around her in order to reach the panel, but he knew he would not soon regret the feeling of her bare arms brushing against his, or her back pressing against his chest. He leaned down slightly to speak close to her ear.

"On the count of three, pull. One. Two. Three!" Then with a good hard yank he smiled inwardly at his mastery of physics. The panel flew free, and the sudden jerk pushed the two geniuses back. Duero, relying on his army training, pulled Parfet closer to him with one arm while spinning their bodies around and breaking the fall with the other arm. The panel then smacked him harshly on the back causing him to press down on the engineer.

"Ow." He muttered as he lay rather comfortably on a pillow-like surface. Whatever it was he managed to land on he was fortunate at its soft leeway.

"A-ano… Doctor? Are you all right?" The soft voice put him back into professional mode as he lifted his head to check the small engineer. He wasn't sure what he expected to see when he lifted his face, but he was definitely shocked by the closeness of the said woman's breast that were rising and falling with each breath.  
Something stirred inside of him as his mouth went dry.

"You're hurting me." She winced out slowly. It was then that he realized that he still had a good portion of his weight resting on this poor woman.

"Ah! Gomen!" He pushed his weight up onto his arms as he continued to hover over her.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked quickly while scanning her head for any noticeable bumps or scrapes. When his eyes reached the point to where her glasses typically sat, his heart leapt and his breath stopped.

"I'm all right, but I think my glasses fell off somewhere. I'll need help finding them." She squinted harshly as her eyes tried to adjust. Her beautiful green eyes, he thought to himself. He couldn't stop staring. Never in his life had he seen something as breathing-taking as the round green orbs that dance with life and exuberance before him. He thought that God must think her some sort of sinner for knowingly disguising her beauty behind those overgrown glasses.

He felt like a man possessed as he shifted his weight to reach up and brush a hair out of her face. The second his fingers made contact with her flesh that slow pink began to flush her cheeks again, but this time he had an unbearable urge to taste that rosy pallor.

"D-doctor?" she stammered out.

"Hai?" he whispered across her cheek- his lips tingling with the thought of closing those last millimeters.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he heard her swallow, but could tell by the glint in those shining eyes that it wasn't from fear.

"I'm not entirely sure." He spoke honestly as he finally lowered his face to brush the slightest kiss across her rosy skin. She gasped and subconsciously drew her lower lip into her mouth and bit down. He watched in awe when she released it soon after and flickered her tongue out to moistened the newly tempting flesh. He wondered to himself if she realized how utterly enticing she was to him. Did she know how the thought of her sweet smile and innocent laughter kept him awake some nights?

"Parfet?" He forced his eyes away from her lips to stare intently into her eyes for a moment.

"H-hai, Doctor?" He really needed to get her to call him by his name.

"I think I want to kiss you." He sounded foolish and he knew that, but how was one suppose to explain a man wanting to kiss a woman? It was unheard of. Even for his own liberal mind it seemed to be overwhelming. Yet, there was something just so right about this particular woman lying beneath him. It was as if his body were demanding something unknown to him.

"I think I want you to." His thoughts came to a crashing halt, and he swore that the entire universe must have stopped for a brief moment as he just stared dumbly at her. He hadn't even thought that she might also be feeling the same pull he was. She wanted this? She wanted him- a man?

"Please…" Her lips began to pout almost as she whispered word, and he drew closer to her preparing to press his burning lips to hers.

"Gotcha!" A young voice shattered their private moment as a bright light flashed and a frog puppet was pushed into their vision. "Oh! This is the best yet!"

**End?**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'll continue this story; so, I figured I would leave it open. If I do, though, the rating will definitely go up. R&R.**


End file.
